Sweet Danger
by RollingStar104
Summary: Ch.2: Ichigo deals with a nightmare and the first stages of becoming a vampire. He doesn't know about the second part yet. To make matters worse, he gets kidnapped. Request from The weasel is MINE XP Yaoi M 4 future chaps
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Umm... hi? I guess you could say I'm playing catch up cuz I didn't post anything for like... a really long time. First it was because of a crappy internet connection, then birthdays, and then the rest of life. Well, my muses finally caught up with me and I found my balance again. Anyway, here's some warnings, a disclaimer, and the first chapter of a new story I've started for The weasel is MINE XP...

Warnings: Yaoi, deception, blood, OOC, language, Szayel (he gives some people the creeps so he gets his own warning...), Ichi gets turned into a vampire, and uhh... does biting count?

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and credit for the story idea goes to The weasel is MINE XP (hope it turned/turns out okay)

Sweet Danger

Late one night Ichigo was passing an alley on his way home when he heard someone crying, he went into the alley to if he could help whoever it was; he came across a little girl. When she heard him approaching she brushed shoulder length pink hair out of her face and looked up at him with damp amber eyes. Ichigo crouched down so they were almost the same height, "What's wrong? Are you lost?" The girl sniffed and nodded, wiping at tear stained cheeks. "Why don't you tell me where you live and I'll walk you home." He offered her a smile he hoped was reassuring and held out his hand.

"O... okay..." She reached out and took his hand, which was when it happened. One moment he was holding the hand of a lost little girl and the next, after things around the girl got a little hazy, he was being hauled up by a man. The man gave him a creepy grin, allowing him to see sharp fangs gleaming in the moonlight. What the fuck...?

"Can't believe he fell for that..." A voice came from the darkness, three more men stepped from the shadows; Ichigo managed to tug himself free. Usually he wouldn't worry about taking on four guys at once but there was something about these guys, something that was telling him to run rather than fight. He pushed past two of the men and made a run for it, hoping to reach the well lit street. Ichigo was almost there when he saw a silver blur from the corner of his eye, felt air rush past him. The next thing he knew one of the guys was in front of him wearing a fox's grin as he spoke, "Don't leave yet, kid. The fun's jus startin'."

The next part happened in a pink and silver blur, literally. Before he could even think the silver and pink haired men were on either side of him, holding his arms in strong hands. He was lifted off his feet and turned to face the other two men. They both had dark brown hair but where one had brown eyes the other had turquoise circled by what Ichigo assumed was purple eyeliner. The former gave him a kind, somewhat fatherly smile while the latter studied him with an impassive expression. He struggled to get free from the iron grips on his arms to no avail. "No need to struggle, Kurosaki Ichigo. It won't hurt too much." Ichigo froze when the stranger said his name. "Hmm? Oh, you must be wondering how I know your name. It's quite simple actually, I've been watching you since you were born." The brown eyed male smiled.

"Watching me? Why?" Ichigo managed to find his voice.

"How else would I be able to observe your development?" The man answered with his head tilted to one side slightly.

"What does that mean?"

"I'll explain that later but right now... I suppose I should introduce my... companions, since you'll be becoming part of the group soon."

"I'm not becoming part of anything with you! And I don't need to know who your friends are!"

The brunette ignored him, gesturing first to the silver haired man, "Ichimaru Gin," then the one with amber eyes who had somehow tricked him earlier, "Szayel Apporo Granz," and lastly he motioned to the other brunette, "This is Muramasa, he's visiting from a nearby town. And I, am Sosuke Aizen; soon to be your master."

"My what? Listen, I have no idea what the hell you're talking about but..." The words remained unsaid as Ichigo froze again, this time it was because the man in charge, Aizen, suddenly gave him a full view of his own fangs and advanced on him looking disappointed.

"I see your father did a poorer job preparing you than I thought... Oh well, it doesn't matter now. Because soon, you'll be mine." Then, suddenly, Aizen was almost pressed against his back, a delicate hand forcing his head to one side and exposing his neck. Next thing Ichigo knew he had fangs in his neck, at some sign from Aizen the other three bit into his shoulder and wrists. 'Fuck... gotta... gotta get away...'

Feeling his life draining away Ichigo opened his mouth; thinking one word over and over, trying to get it out, 'Help... help... help...' until finally he manage in a weak, shaky voice. "Help..."

* * *

><p>Urahara Kisuke had stayed late at the college to grade papers and was on his way to his candy shop which doubled as his home when he caught Sosuke Aizen's scent, the smell of blood and fear also hung thickly in the air. He told himself that it was none of his business but then he caught the faint yet familiar scent of one of his students. An image of a cocky orange haired first year came to mind, his name was Kurosaki Ichigo. The kid was strong willed and stubborn and very protective of his friends. Urahara had found himself staring into deep brown eyes more than once while in the middle of teaching; fortunately, or unfortunately, the teen never seemed to notice. Suddenly it was his problem.<p>

He reached the source of the smells in a matter of seconds, eyes gleaming red, fangs extended, and barely holding back the urge to leap at the other four vampires, two of them were holding the limp teen up, Aizen was poised to turn him, and the fourth was standing back watching and still had some blood at the corner of his mouth. All four turned to face Kisuke who hid behind a smile that was mostly fang, he could almost see them weighing their options. He knew he could take Gin and maybe Aizen but the other two were strangers to him; the thought flashed through his mind, but before he could contemplate it for very long Aizen smirked and disappeared into the night with all three of his followers close behind. Kisuke strained his senses, wondering if he would be attacked from the shadows but they were gone; he hurried to the teen now lying on the ground unconscious.

Pressing his fingers to the uninjured side of Ichigo's neck, he felt a very week pulse. "Too much..." He muttered to himself, he had stopped Aizen from turning the teen but now he had to decide whether to let the kid die or turn him himself. It wasn't much of a choice, how could he watch one of his students die? Because of the fact that he had started to fall for this particular student made the choice that much harder. With that thought in mind, Kisuke did one of the most selfish things he'd ever done in his long life and, at the moment, he didn't care.  
>"I'm sorry, Ichigo, so sorry…" Cradling the teen in one arm, he used his fangs to open the wrist of the other; his blood flowed freely from the wound, over Ichigo's lips, and into his mouth. After a few moments the teen latched onto Kisuke's arm, his eyes opening to shine red in the darkness. Almost two minutes later the teen was once again unconscious, Urahara scooped Ichigo up and started for the teen's house.<p>

* * *

><p>"What have you done?" It wasn't the question the blonde had expected when Isshin Kurosaki had answered the door.<p>

"I..." The words stuck in his throat, he swallowed and tried again; "I couldn't watch him die..." The other man all but snatched Ichigo from Kisuke's arms.

"You have no idea what you've done... no idea at all." The black haired man moved to close the door.

"Then tell me Isshin. Our friendship may be strained but it has to count for something, doesn't it?" Isshin remained quiet, "I guess that's my answer?" The other kept his eyes on his son. Kisuke turned and left, "I'm sorry, Isshin." Isshin closed the door and leaned against it for a moment.

"No, I'm the one that's sorry..."

Chapter 1 end.

A/N: I'll be posting chapter two in a week or two. Just so you know, I'm not counting Thanksgiving because I have a family thing all day. As long as you're here why don't you leave a review? Please? I'd really appreciate it.


	2. Chapter 2

Sweet Danger

A/N: I've been adding and subtracting from this chapter since my computer decided to delete half of it and thought I'd post before I changed it again. Very sorry for the wait ^/ / /^

Warnings: Vampire AU, yaoi, dub-con(ish) lime toward the end, OOC, blood, language, Nnoitra (just for being Nnoitra ^_^), kidnapping, is that it? *Umm... I think so... Maybe?*

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and credit for the story idea goes to The weasel is MINE XP (hope it turned/turns out okay)

Chapter 2

The sleeping teen groaned as he dreamt in flashes...

_Terror... _He felt like a deer caught in headlights, only he was running. What he ran from was worse than a car, much worse. His heart tried to pound out of his chest.

_Pain... _Something took hold of his arms in a painfully tight grip, forcing him to stop running. He struggled but the cold hands only tightened on his arms. There was a sense of time stopping and then it seemed to skip ahead. Pain exploded in his neck and shoulder, his wrists.

_Blood... _Fresh fear welled up inside him as he felt his blood draining away. He panicked, willed someone to help him; _anyone. _Bloodied fangs gleaming in the moonlight. A dual glint of cruelty and kindness in brown eyes. Blood at the corner of a smirking mouth.

Something dark and comforting that promised forgetfulness tried to take hold of him but then there was a heady, intoxicating scent with metallic undertones. A copper tang on his lips, his tongue, the back of his throat. _More..._ His teeth sank into a wrist; his hands gripped an arm, a shoulder. _More... _Light blonde hair and gray eyes seen through a red haze. _More... _He couldn't stop... _Mor... Enough._ The dark, comforting presence engulfed him. It drug him down to darkness and warmth and safety, it quelled his thoughts and let him forget.

He drifted in peace until something blacker, something brutal and sadistic, tore him away and submerged him in a different darkness...

_"Hey,_ King."_ There was a hint of mocking laughter that gave the voice from the darkness a certain edge. Ichigo looked around but didn't see anyone; the voice spoke again, "Finally decided to pay me a visit?" He felt warm breath against the back of his ear, but when he turned no one was there. "Are you that eager to see me, after so many years of ignoring me? I'm touched,_ King."_ The last three words hung in the air, heavy with sarcasm._

_"Who are you?_ Where_ are you?" Ichigo shouted at the dark._

_"Right here..." Ichigo spun around, fully expecting to be met by empty blackness; instead he found himself face to face with... himself? No... the face and build were the same but the other was pale with white hair and golden eyes surrounded by black. This, however, wasn't enough of a difference to keep him from staring in shock and confusion. "You don't remember me do you,_King?"

"I..."_ He could almost remember... something, but when he reached for the memory it slipped through his fingers like smoke._

_"Maybe this'll help..." Everything flashed red and a memory came as shattered images with sharp, jagged edges stained with blood…_

_A grey, overcast sky that was pouring rain._

_Him as an eight year old crouched at the edge of Karakura's river._

_He leaned closer, trying to see something in the tumultuous waters._

_His mother running toward him wearing a terrified, worried expression._

_She swept him up and clutched him to her chest, relief evident in her incoherent murmurs._

_He saw his own eyes gleam golden as they swam in black before starting to glow red._

_His mother gasped in pain, her body tensed and she held him tighter._

_The next thing he saw was his child self waking up under his mother's prone body._

_She was so pale now..._

_The already scared puncture wounds_ his_ teeth had made as they tore into her flesh were still tinted crimson with her blood._

_Another flash of red and he was back in the darkness, his pale mirror self watching him with a psychotic grin. "Guess that wasn't so helpful…" His other self was gone before Ichigo could think. "Maybe you won't remember any of it when you wake up…" Were the last taunting words he heard before being thrust into wakefulness.  
><em>

Ichigo woke up in his bed sweating, his heart pounding. He couldn't remember what he'd just dreamt about but he could almost remember a sadistic glint in gold eyes. They were there, in the back of his mind and just barely overlooked. He stood but had to sit back down as everything started to spin, his head was swimming. When the dizziness subsided he tried standing again, this time more slowly; he managed to get dressed and make it to the top of the stairs before it hit him again.

He paused until he was sure he'd make down the stairs without going down head first, he hoped that the lightheadedness would go away if he ate something. As soon as he smelt the food though the dizziness was replaced by a roiling stomach. He used having an early class as an excuse to leave before eating. There was a thud after he closed the door which was more than likely his father and as always, he ignored it. On his way to the college he glanced down every alley he passed, not really sure why.

#skip#

He dealt with the usual morning chaos before class, it was almost like he was still in high school. Asano still tried to tackle him every chance he got and Mizuiro was almost always on his phone with one girl or another. Orihime and Tatsuki were still closer than sisters. The former smiled whenever she was trying to hide feelings she didn't want others to see and worry about and the latter was still fiercely protective of Orihime, Ichigo had the recent bruises to prove it too. Chad was as quiet and stoic as ever and continued to take their high school pact as seriously as Ichigo did. Uryuu still held onto their old rivalry, although it had become a little more friendly and he ate lunch with Ichigo and the others more frequently now.

After sidestepping Asano, who ran into a wall instead, he listened to what his friends had done after classes the other day until his first class started. He made it through his morning classes and only got dizzy once, before being dismissed for lunch. When he stood up to answer a question the room spun, he closed his eyes briefly and when he opened them everyone was staring. "Are you alright, Kurosaki?"

"I... I'm fine Kuchiki-sensei." Byakuya's eyebrow rose at the title Ichigo rarely used but didn't say anything. Fortunately when the class ended Ichigo managed to get out of the classroom before Byakuya could question him again. He went to lunch with his friends, expecting to be sick to his stomach like he had been at breakfast; he was surprised to find he was actually starving. The rest of his day went by uneventfully until his last class. When he walked through the door and saw Kisuke Urahara behind his desk waiting for his class to file in, Ichigo felt a fragment of a memory tugging at him. However, when he turned his attention to it, it disappeared.

Ichigo took his usual seat and, when class started, tried to pay attention to what Urahara was saying. Someone laughed. It practically echoed, but no one else seemed to notice. He looked down at his notebook, he was supposed to be taking notes but he hadn't opened the cover yet. His gaze shifted to the window where he thought he'd seen a pale face with white hair and black framed gold eyes; all he saw now was his own reflection. He could almost see that same face in the back of his mind wearing a psychotic grin.

#U#

Kisuke didn't know whether to be relieved that Ichigo had come to school or angry that Isshin had allowed the teen to do so when he was going through the early stages of the change. Every time he looked at the teen during class he leaned closer to the latter. Ichigo's face was pale and he seemed distracted, first he stared at his unopened notebook then out the window and then finally turned his gaze to Urahara. Even though he looked like he was listening Kisuke felt as if the younger was looking through him instead of paying attention. The teen looked like he was sleepwalking through the change, his eyes focused on something that no one else could see. It was the first time Urahara had seen this sort of reaction to the turning; but since everyone went through the change differently he just figured this was how Ichigo would go through it.

When the class ended Ichigo was the last to leave; the boy walked past him and Urahara got to take a closer look at the teen, to him the younger appeared to be going through the change faster than average. He wanted to talk to him but, in the end, he just watched the teen leave the room. How was he supposed to tell the other that, instead of letting him die, he had made the decision to turn the orange haired teen into a vampire? Kisuke needed time to think and he wasn't going to get much of it. He also needed to talk to Isshin, even if he got the same response he'd gotten the night before. Whatever the other was hiding; Kisuke sensed it was something important, something he'd need to know.

#I#

Ichigo was walking home when the whole world seemed to start spinning around him and maniacal laughter echoed around in his head, giving him a headache. He staggered to a wall and leaned against it, he squeezed his eyes shut to try and make the spinning stop. It only made him feel as if he'd been turned upside down and made his stomach lurch. "Something wrong, kid?" Ichigo opened his eyes to a tall, lanky man with black hair hanging over one eye, his visible eye was gray. "You're not gonna be sick, are you?." The words said he was concerned but his expression said he could care less.

"No... Just dizzy." Ichigo pushed away from the building he had been leaning against and tried to slip past the man. He didn't get very far, less than a step, before the man pressed him back against the wall. Ichigo managed to glare as everything spun again.

"Hmm... I wonder what Lord Aizen wants with you..." The stranger mused out loud. Fear made Ichigo's blood run cold, the name sparking a memory he couldn't quite grasp. "He probably wouldn't notice if I just took a little taste." The words were punctured by a somewhat feral grin, showing off sharp fangs. It reminded Ichigo of... something. He put his hands on the taller's stomach and pushed but suddenly found himself weak. "Not in much of a condition to be fightin' back."

"Get off..."

"Heh, I just might." The man's grin widened. Long fingers caressed Ichigo's cheek, he turned his head away but the hand followed and gripped his chin. His head was tilted farther; he felt a warm breath on his neck and tried to pull away. Ichigo stopped moving and gasped when he felt fangs drag across the point where his neck met his shoulder. It was a sweet spot he hadn't known he had, he could feel the heat pooling in the pit of his stomach. "Interesting..." The stranger chuckled, repeating the action and getting an almost identical response.

"Stop..." Ichigo tried to push the other away again but the attempt was just as ineffective as it had been the first time.

"The fun's just startin." Fingers closed on Ichigo's nipple through his shirt, tweaking it roughly. His body jerked as those sharp fangs were poised to pierce his pulse point, the heat coiled tighter. A groan forced it's way past Ichigo's lips and the stranger chuckled against his neck, the hand that had tweaked his nipple moved lower until it was palming the growing bulge in the teen's pants. "So, ya like this kind of thing." Another chuckle. The hand started rubbing and Ichigo couldn't quite stiffle his moan; the fangs pressed closer, threatening to pierce his skin.

Before things could progress any further another man stepped out of the shadows and spoke, "I believe Lord Aizen would prefer that the boy remain untouched, Nnoitra."

"Ya want me to leave him like this, Tousen?" Nnoitra asked in mocking tone, stepping back a little and using one hand to keep Ichigo pinned to the wall. Tousen's unseeing eyes looked over the teen's body as if they could see. Ichigo shuddered, he sensed that Tousen's eyes saw more than anyone else's could.

"Yes."

"Fuckin' killjoy..." Nnoitra mumbled under his breath, lifting Ichigo off the ground by his shirt. "Guess we're not gonna have fun after all. Maybe later..." An angry dark wave threatened to consume him and for a few brief moments Ichigo glared at the taller man through a red haze, the maniacal laughter he'd pushed aside earlier grew louder and his almost forgotten headache got worse. Then exhaustion washed over him and drug him down into a nightmare, he was suddenly reminded of a sadistic glint in golden eyes and a psychotic grin on a pale face...

Chapter 2 end.

A/N: I probably won't post anything until after New Year's and the wait for chapter three of this might be longer because I want to post for my other stories. It's been awhile since I updated them and I don't want readers to think I've forgotten or abandoned them or something like that. So umm... have a Merry Christmas, or a happy/merry (insert holiday here) and a Happy New Year.


End file.
